


Stole My Heart

by vampiregirl93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiregirl93/pseuds/vampiregirl93
Summary: Follow One Direction, the famous four parts British and one part Irish boy band, on their journey to find new friends and love.





	1. Big Night

 

"Kiley," I yelled, "hurry your butt up already. We're going to be late to the concert and I don't think the boys would be too pleased with that seenings how they had to bribe Paul to let us in."

 

We were going to my brother Louis', yes Louis from One Direction, concert that night. But there was something special happening that night. But we'll get to that later.

 

Anyway, Kiley was taking her sweet time getting ready and she knew I didn't want to walk in with the crowd of fans because I too was very popular, but not just because I was Louis Tomlinson's baby sister. I happened to be one of the youngest members of the British Olympic Gymnastics Team.

 

I had my brother's blue eyes but my hair was lighter, it was what I'd call a golden brown, almost blonde in the sunlight but I wouldn't label it as dirty blonde.

 

"I'm coming, Kendra," my best friend, Kiley said, "keep your freaking pants on." 

 

She finally appeared at the top of the stairs to my two story flat. 

 

"It's about time," I smiled and laugh, "you know BooBear wouldn't be too pleased if he knew that you took so long."

 

That got me an eye roll but she sped her pace up at the sound of the nickname I had given my brother as a child. I knew she had a crush on him, just as I knew he had one on her.

 

I had on a white t-shirt that a friend of mine had given me as a birthday present when I went to Mullingar one week to visit her, funny thing is she never told me who her brother was even though I knew she had one.

 

The shirt said on it:  _I Love Mullingar_

 

Then I had on a vest that had a hood on it with red shorts and finally red Toms. 

 

Kiley had decided to wear a strapless white sundress that had a flower design all over and some white flats. 

 

~At The Concert~

 

Just before we got out of my car, I pulled the hood to my vest up over most of my hair and put on some sunglasses.

 

"You know people are going to notice you when you wear stuff like that," Kiley said pointing at the sunglasses and the raised hood. I just rolled my eyes and got out of the car.

 

We walked up to the already forming line and showed Paul our special passes that let us in before everyone else.

 

"Right this way ladies," he said after looking at the passes. 

 

He led us to our seats and then left. After about ten minutes, people started to come in and take their seats.

 

I had taken off my sunglasses by then but decided to leave my hood up. As people were taking their seats, Kiley decided that she wanted to take a picture with me. I rolled my eyes but agreed to take the picture with her.

 

She made a silly face while I made an I'm too cool look. We looked at the picture and laughed then she posted it to Twitter saying:

 

_at 1D concert w/ @Bbygurl_Tommo to support her bro_

 

I got on my Twitter and retweeted it then she took a picture of just me doing a double peace sign. She sent it to me after I approved the picture then I uploaded it to my Twitter and posted with it:

 

_me today at the bro's concert_

 

Well the concert started soon after that and we were having a blast. When the song _Up All Night_ started I couldn't stay still because it was one of my favorite songs by them.

 

When Zayn's solo came up, he was standing right in front of me and Kiley, actually looking at us. When he sang  _I'm only thinking about this girl I'm seeing, I hope she'll wanna kiss me back_ , I blew a kiss up at him and he acted as if he caught it and mouthed back  _thank you_ with a smirk. 

 

Zayn and I are like brother and sister and we pick like this all the time with the song so it was normal. I waved him bye as he walked away and I went back to enjoying the rest of the concert unitl it was time for the surprise that Louis and I had planned for Kiley.

 

Before the next song started, Louis came to the front of the stage.

 

"Guys before we start this next song I'd like to ask two beautiful ladies to come up her and join us on stage," he said. He then looked at Kiley and myself and motioned us up.

 

Paul was already there in front of us, but Kiley was frozen. She didn't expect this at all.

 

I just smiled and let Paul help me over the railing then waited for him to snap Kiley out of her daze. After he finally got her over the railing, he led us around to the back of the stage where I quickly put my shades on then walked out on stage with Kiley right beside me.

 

Before we had walked out onstage, one of the staff handed me a microphone. 

 

When Louis turned around and seen we were onstage, he looked back to the audience.

 

"Ladies and gentlemen," he called out, "I give you my sister, Kendra, and her best friend Kiley!"

 

When he said my name, I took my sunglasses and hood off and a roar erupted from the crowd. 

 

"Kendra," Louis said when he caught a glance at my shirt, "why are you wearing a shirt from Niall's home town?"

 

I looked down at my shirt, then looked back at him with a smile.

 

"It was a birthday gift from a friend there," I said smiling, "I thought I showed it to you because I know you had been on tour with the lads when I went."

 

He shook his head no.

 

"Oops," I said smiling before looking to Niall, "but I didn't know you were from Mullingar, Niall." He nodded which caused my smile to grow larger as I shrugged. "Well you learn something new every day," I said as I looked to the audience.

 

"Kiley," Louis said as he turned the attention back to her, "I don't know how you feel but I've known you basically since you and my sister were little, and each year I seem to learn something new about you that I didn't know before. But this past year of you moving in with my sister at her flat and being around a lot more often than you were before, I've learned that I really like you. And I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend."

 

The whole time he was asking her, I had taken out my cell phone and snapped a picture of the two of them standing so close, with him holding her hand and with her free hand she was covering her mouth in shock.

 

She nodded and I took another picture of the two of them hugged. I posted the first one on Twitter saying: 

 

_@Louis_Tomlinson just asked @fangirl_loves1D to be his girlfriend_

 

Then I posted the second picture I took with:

 

_she said yes!!!_

 

After that, I handed my mic to the stage staff and we got to stay up onstage with the boys while they sang the song _Save You Tonight_.


	2. Twitcam

As we walked off stage, Kiley slapped my arm.

 

"What was that for, Kiley?" I asked her giving her this evil look.

 

"You know," she said glaring at me, "you knew he was going to ask me out tonight."

 

I shook my head no with this evil grin. "I knew no such thing, Kiley," I said before she hit me again and I chased after her all the way to the room where we were going to be waiting for the boys to finish up the concert, then we were going to be joining them in meeting the fans who had backstage passes.

 

When we got to the room, we sat there for a couple mintues then I looked to Kiley with a grin.

 

"What are you thinking up over there," she asked with a worried look on her face.

 

"Why don't we do a Twitcam," I said, "we haven't done one in ages and we have time to kill before the boys are done. What do you say Kiley, please?"

 

"Fine," she said rolling her eyes and coming to sit next to me while I pulled up Twitter and got everything set up. When I got the Twitcam going and seen that we already had over a thousand viewers, I started off.

 

"Hey everybody," I said waving into the view of the camera, "sorry for not doing a Twitcam in so long." 

 

I paused for a moment and read some of the tweets then continued on. "As some of you know," I said, "Kiley here just became my brother's girlfriend, which was exciting."

 

"HA!," Kiley said, "exciting for you maybe, my nerves were everywhere. I was scared to be up on that stage like that."

 

"Kiley get used to it," I said giggling, "you're going to end up on stage a lot more now that you're dating Louis." I got a groan from her before I turned back to my phone. "Okay guys," I said, "we have to go because it sounds like that concert is over, but we'll do another Twitcam when we get home tonight."

 

 "Love you guys," Kiley and I said together, then I turned off the camera to put my phone away as the lads walked into the room.

 

~At My Flat~

 

I was busy setting up for another Twitcam as soon as we got back to my flat while Kiley went and changed out of her dress and into some shorts and a t-shirt. When she came back from changing, I started the Twitcam.

 

"Hello again everyone," I said smiling into the camera, "so we can't stay up long seeings how the boys are coming over early tomorrow." A thought hit me before I looked over to Kiley. "And speaking of that," I said, "before I got to bed I need to go move my spare key so they don't come in while we're still asleep and do their famous wake up song."

 

"They wouldn't do that," Kiley said looking at me as slowly doubt clouded her eyes, "would they?"

 

"You obviously don't know my brother then," I said looking at her, "but if he decides to bring his key then it won't matter if I move the key, they'll still get in."

 

I turned to look at the screen again, reading some of the tweets we were getting before my attention went back to Kiley.

 

"Kiley," I said, "a girl named Sara wants to know what it's like dating one of the boys from One Direction."

 

"Well," Kiley said, "I don't exactly know yet seeings how I've only been dating him for a couple hours now."

 

I laughed before I looked to the clock and saw what time it was. "Okay everyone," I said with a sigh, "it's time for Kiley and myself to be heading to bed. I'll see about talking my brother and the other lads into doing a Twitcam while they're here tomorrow. Goodnight everybody."

 

After that I disconnected the Twitcam, I went out of my front door and grabbed my spare key from where I had it hidden. I went back inside once it was in my hand and sat it by the door where we leave our shoes and coats. Then I headed off to bed, with Kiley right behind me. 


	3. Wake Up

I woke up to the sound of my bedroom door creaking open and footsteps walking into my room. I kept my eyes shut, hoping I was hearing things, unitl I heard the strum of a guitar and an extra weight settled down onto my bed.

 

"Boys, don't you dare," I said without opening my eyes. 

 

That earned me a couple of soft laughs before the sound of my brother's voice reached my ears.

 

"Aw, why not baby girl," he asked as I opened one eye to see it was Louis that was sitting on my bed next to me.

 

"If you each wish to have children in the future, then you won't sing that song," I said as I watched them each share a look. When they didn't make a move to leave I let out a sigh. "Okay boys, you can leave my room now so that I can get dressed into something decent."

 

"Okay Kendra," Harry said with a cheeky grin on his face, "we'll go wake up Louis' new girlfriend."

 

I watched as they all walked out of my room, pulling the door shut behind them. I let out a small laugh as I flopped back onto my bed before peering over to see what time it was. With a sigh, I climbed out from under my blankets and put on some clean clothes, a t-shirt and some shorts.

 

Just as I was about to open my door and walk out of my room, I could hear a scream come from Kiley's room as the boys all came running out of her bedroom door, laughing like idiots. I rolled my eyes and made my way down the hall towards the kitchen to get started on breakfast for the seven of us.

 

"Have you boys ate anything yet," I called out from the kitchen before a second thought occured to me, "and yes Niall, I already know you're going to say that you're hungry."

 

I peered over my shoulder when I heard movement behind me to see Liam walk into the doorway to the kitchen.

 

"No we haven't," he said shaking his head, "we were kind of hoping for some of your home cooking."

 

I smiled at him as I watched as he walked out of the doorway before I spotted Kiley finally making her appearance . "Kiley, get your butt in here and help me," I called out while she sent me a glare. I watched her let out a sigh before she walked over and finally began helping me to make breakfast for everyone. "So, Kiley, how was your wake up call this morning?" She sent me another glare while I laughed. "Kiley, you're going to have to get used to a lot of things now. Like waking up early and helping me with breakfast when the boys are coming over."

 

I glanced over at her when she didn't say anything, noticing the sleepy look on her face.

 

Letting out a sigh myself, I placed my hand on the back of her shoulder. "KIley, go sit with Louis and the boys," I said giving her a kind smile, "I'll make breakfast."

 

She gave a small nod before she cleaned her hands and disappeared out of the kitchen moments later.

 

"Love, could you use some help in here with making breakfast," I heard a few minutes later, after Kiley had left me to do everything myself. I didn't have to, but I looked over towards the doorway to see Niall standing there, his hands in his pants in an almost nervous gesture.

 

"Thanks, Nialler," I said with a smile as he returned it before walking over and asking what he could do to help me.

 

~30 minutes later~

 

I set up the dining room table with the help of Niall.

 

Leaving him to finish up with the table, I walked out to get everyone so that we could all sit down together and eat. 

 

"Breakfast is ready," I said in the doorway, taking notice of the fact that Kiley was cuddled up to Louis and already falling back asleep. I smiled as Louis shook her shoulder, waking up back up before they joined the others as they got to their feet and followed me into the dining room.

 

I looked around as we all sat at the table that was strangely big enough for us all.

 

On one side of the table was me, with Louis and Kiley on my left; Niall on my right at the head of the table and Liam, Harry, and Zayn were sat across from me.

 

"So," I started as we all sat there eating the breakfast that me and Niall had cooked together, "I was thinking, since it's been so long since we last did a Twitcam together, how about after we finish eating we go into the living room and do one together?" 

 

I watched as the lads looked around at each other. Almost like they were talking to each other inside their heads. I glanced over to my brother as he seemed to get the message that everyone was conveying. "Sure baby girl," he said with a smile and a nod, "should be fun. It's funny though, as we were talking just last night about asking if you and Kiley wanted to do one together with us sometime."

 

We finished eating breakfast, making small talk as we passed the time, catching up on small matters that weren't in the public eye.

 

Once breakfast was finished, Kiley and myself sent the lads to the living room while we cleaned up the massive mess in the kitchen. As we cleaned, Liam called out to us saying that he sent out a tweet and informed the fans to be watching their feeds, that we were going to be doing a Twitcam soon.

 

~20 minutes later~

 

Once everything was cleaned up, we all were settled down in the living room with my laptop in front of us.

 

On the couch; it was Kiley, Louis, Harry, Zayn, and Liam. On the floor it was me and Niall. Because the couch was only a three-seater, Harry and Liam were each on an arm to the couch. 

 

I was okay with sitting on the floor, meant I had full access to my laptop and I wouldn't have to worry about one of them screwing up my computer.

 

We all agreed, that since it was my laptop we were using, we'd bring up the Twitcam feed on my account. "Hi guys," I said smiling and waving once the feed finally loaded and the video began to record.

 

I looked over my shoulder as everyone called out their greetings before I looked back to my computer.

 

"Look who agreed to a Twitcam this morning," I said smiling. I looked back at everyone again, watching as the lads all waved once more before I looked back to join Niall in reading the tweets everyone was sending in.

 

"Hey Zayn," Niall started as he looked over his shoulder to Zayn, "a girl named Sara would like you to say 'hi' to her." 

 

"Vas happenin' Sara," Zayn said, a smirk playing on his lips as he looked to the camera. 

 

I couldn't hold back my giggles as I glanced at him. "Isn't he just adorable," I asked as I tried to settle my giggles. "We want to spend a little time with the boys as we don't get to see them all that much, so this is only going to be a short Twitcam. So, any questions or shoutouts?" I read through some of the tweets before cringing when one caught my attention. "Boobear, scream 'shoutout'," I said as I quickly covered my ears.

 

"SHOUTOUT," Louis shouted as he caused Kiley to jump a little from the sudden noise beside her.

 

I looked back at Kiley, laughing, before turning back to face forwards in time to see Niall blushing as he read some of the tweets. "What is it, Nialler," I asked before looking to the screen. When I caught sight of the tweet that had him red, I myself went red.

 

I felt Zayn lean forwards before I heard him speak. "Aw guys, people think that Niall and Kendra would make a cute couple," he said as he read the tweet out. I shot him a glare as he simply shrugged my look off.

 

I turned back in time to see a tweet directed towards me with a question:

 

Kendra, are you and Niall dating? We've seen a lot of pictures with just you two.

 

"No," I said as my blush darkened, "there is nothing between us. We're just enjoying each other's company, that's all." As I talked, I didn't notice the saddened look on Niall's face from my declaration, but the boys and Kiley did.

 

"Okay ladies and gentleman, we're going to end this session now," Louis said quickly as he reached between me and Niall, "we'd like to spend some well needed time together." In that next second, he typed on my laptop and ended the Twitcam. I watched as Louis then looked to the other boys before turning to Niall. "Niall, could we have a word with you please? Outside?"

 

I watched as Niall nodded before getting up off of the floor and following them outside of the flat.

 

While they were all outside, talking about something, I set to work picking everything up and putting it away in its proper place. I was doing anything I could right now to forget about that tweet about me and Niall possibly dating.

 

I knew Niall didn't feel the same as I did about him, I'd been around so long I was no more than a sister to him. That's why I denied it so fast. I didn't want him finding out and just making the situation awkward.

 

Once I had my laptop put away and straightned up, the lads all walked back into the flat but I no longer was in the mood to hang out with everyone.

 

"I'm going to go and lay down for a bit," I said when they got closer to where I stood in the living room, "I'm not feeling all that well."

 

With a concerned look from my brother, I excused myself from the room and made my way upstairs to bedroom and laid down on my bed as I let the tweet settle into my brain.


	4. Niall's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter of Niall's pov occurring between chapter 3 and the original chapter 4.

I stood outside of Kendra's flat with the lads, waiting to see what it was they wanted to talk with me about.

 

"What did you want to talk with me about," I asked when it seemed no one was going to talk first.

 

"Niall, why didn't you tell me that you had a crush on my little sister," Louis asked, getting straight to the point. 

 

"Not sure what you're talking about, mate," I said as I attempted to deny what he was suggesting. This just only rewarded me with a look from Louis that told me he wasn't buying what I was saying. "What does it matter," I asked finally, "she obviously doesn't feel the same way."

 

"You don't know that for sure," Zayn said shaking his head. I gave him a curious look before he continued. "You saw the look on her face didn't you, mate? She was nearly as red as you when she read the tweet."

 

"He's right," Liam said with a nod, "she could just be denying her own feelings."

 

"So what are you saying," I asked as I looked to each on of my closest friends, "that I should go in there right now and tell her how I feel? Set myself up to be turned down when it becomes true that she really doesn't have feelings for me and probably never did?"

 

"No," Louis said shaking his head, "it'll only seem like you're just saying something because the fans pointed it out moments ago. Give it time, show her gradually that you do."

 

With a nod, showing I understood, I followed Louis and the others back inside of Kendra's flat to try and enjoy the time we had with her and Kiley. But that time was short lived when she said she was going to lay down.

 

I watched her leave out of the room before looking to see that Louis was looking to Kiley for apparent answers, that she didn't seem to have. "I'll be right back," Louis said as he followed after her, going to see what was bothering her would be my guess.

 

We all sat in the living room, silence surrounding us besides the movie that Liam put in, as we waited for Louis to return with hopefully Kendra in tow.

 

When we heard approaching footsteps, we spotted Louis making his way towards us.

 

"Her stomach hurts," he said as he glanced at us all, "said she may come back out here later. She just wanted to lie down and hope the pain goes away." 

 

We watched him a bit longer before mostly everyone else turned their attention back to Toy Story. Louis walked over to the couch, taking a seat next to Kiley and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

 

"Was it really a stomach ache," I heard Kiley ask him, gaining my attention. I watched him nod as he seemed to be caught up in the movie already.

 

It was then that I remember there was something I needed to talk to Kendra about, just wasn't sure if I'd be able to.

 

"Hey Louis, Kiley," I said, gaining their attention, "my sister is flying in from Ireland tomorrow and I was wondering if you guys think Kendra would be okay with her staying here? I can't exactly ask her right now, don't want to disturb her while she's resting."

 

"Don't know, Niall," Kiley answered, "you'd honestly have to ask her and see."

 

"Ask me what," I heard before we all turned our attention towards Kendra as she stood in the doorway to the living room.


	5. Denial

I hadn't been laying in my bed for too long before there was a knock at my door. 

 

"Baby girl, can I come in," the question came seconds after the knock. I already knew who it was, only one person in the group called me that.

 

"Yeah BooBear," I called back as I tried to hide the tears that had already been falling before he came knocking at my bedroom door, "you can come in." I had looked down momentarily while trying to wipe away more tears before I was quickly wrapped in my big brother's arms.

 

"Baby girl what's wrong," he asked, hugging me tightly as I felt us sway slightly. How could I tell my brother that I had a crush on his mate? How could I possibly tell him that?

 

"It's nothing," I said shaking my head as I pulled out of his embrace slightly before wrapping my arms around myself. I peered up at him, watching as his blue eyes searched my face and not seeing the answer he wanted. "I swear it's nothing, Louis."

 

"Tell me what's wrong," he said shaking his head as he didn't take the answer I'd given, "I'm your brother, you can always tell me what's wrong."

 

"Not this," I said in little more than a whisper, trying hard to keep him from hearing.

 

But I wasn't so lucky.

 

"Why not," he asked curiously as he placed his hand under my chin. I hesitated in meeting his eyes but I finally didn't when he wouldn't let go of my chin. "What's bothering you?"

 

"It's just," I started but my words faltered as I felt a new tear slide down my cheek as I finally managed to pull my chin from his hand. I looked down for a moment, lifting my hand up to wipe it away before finally finding my voice again. "I've tried ignoring it, for a little over a year now, hoping it'd go away."

 

"Hoping what would go away," Louis ask, causing me to look up at him.

 

"The massive crush I have on one of your best mates," I whispered out. I looked back down quickly, scared to see what his reaction would be before I continued. "And that tweet earlier, made me realize that I liked someone who could never possibly return the feelings, why would they?"

 

"Oh sweetie," Louis said shaking his head as I looked back up at him once he spoke up, "how do you know he'd never like you back? And who is it anyway? You haven't said."

 

"I'd rather not say," I said shaking my head, "and I know he won't because if he did and he saw that tweet the fan sent, then he would've said something to me and the fans." I watched Louis as I dried my face some more. "And he didn't do that, he just sat back and watched. Let me say that it wasn't so."

 

Louis looked at me for a moment before shaking his head and climbing off of my bed where we both sat. "I'm going back downstairs with the others," he said as he moved to my bedroom door, "you coming?"

 

"Maybe in a bit," I said as I stretched back out on my bed. I heard my room door open before something hit me. "Louis wait," I shouted and caused him to stop where he stood, "don't say anything to the others, please."

 

"Don't worry," he said smiling, "I won't."

 

I smiled and watched as he slowly disappeared out of my room.

 

I laid in bed, the sound of the TV from downstairs making its way into my room after Louis didn't shut my door all the way. I wasn't planning on trying to get some rest, I was just hiding from the fact that I didn't want to face them all after a tweet like that from a fan.

 

But the more I could hear the TV, the more I wanted to go downstairs and join them.

 

I felt like I was being stupid, especially since I didn't get to hang out with all of them all that often. So after finally making up my mind, I climbed off of my bed and exited my room and made my way down the stairs in time to hear my name come out of Niall's mouth.

 

By the time I had reached the bottom of the stairs and asked Niall what it was he had to ask me, alerting everyone to my being in the same room now, I made my way to sit next to Zayn where he was at.

 

"Well," Niall said as he seemed to get shy all of a sudden, "my sister is coming in from Ireland tomorrow and I was wondering if she could maybe stay with you and Kiley?" I didn't get to get a word in before he started babbling on. "I mean, if not then I can help her find a place to stay and what not so that it doesn't bother you with someone else staying here that you don't know."

 

"Niall," I said causing him to stop while I started laughing, "if you gave me a chance to talk, I could've told you that it was okay with me if she stayed here. But you went on and started babbling." I watched as he turned red before I spoke again. "We have room for your sister. We actually have more than enough room, so she's welcome to stay here as long as need."

 

"Thanks, Kendra," Niall said with a smile.

 

As we all got back into the movie that was playing in time to see the end of it, I glanced over to see Louis giving me a knowing look from where he sat with Kiley. I just simply turned back to face the TV and tried to focus on the rest of the movie.


End file.
